Candy Flavors
by lime green lily
Summary: Kuroko's self-proclaimed no1 fangirl is in Seirin. When she hears that her beloved idol is there, craziness ensues. It probably doesn't help that she's in the same class as the coach. Disaster.


**Wow. I actually wrote this? I thought I would never do it.**

**Title: Candy Flavors**

**Summary: Kuroko's self-proclaimed no1 fangirl is in Seirin. When she hears that her beloved idol is there, craziness ensues. It probably doesn't help that she's in the same class as the coach.**

**Summary (2): Every Candy has different flavor. Everyone wants a specific one. This is one Candy's different flavor.**

**Warning: OOC (I'll be re-reading and re-watching the first season for the sake of this story). OC (just small ones), If I do a Mary-Sue, call me on it. Please. I hate Mary-Sue, but I often miss my own mistakes.**

**(I'm an AkaKuro, so this won't be a KuroOC)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own KnB. I only own Pei-chan.**

* * *

**From: MadamCoach**

**Pei-chan, where were you earlier? We've weeded out the freshies. One has high stats while the other one has mediocre. But you should've seen him during the 1st vs 2nd year. His weak presence seems to make him ****invisible**** in the court.**

**He has loads of potential, my friend.**

* * *

Konpeito stopped from whatever she was doing to STARE at the words on her phone. It was one... two... three...

Then, she furiously typed back a message. She was chewing her cookie, completely forgetting whatever she was doing as she waited for a reply.

* * *

**To: MadamCoach**

**What school is he from? What's his name****?**

**ANSWER ME!**

* * *

**From: MadamCoach**

**Rude Much?**

**(=.=)**

**Well, his MS is in America. His name is Kagami Taiga. His stats went beyond expectation. ****Way beyond anyone I've ever seen. ****His skills are natural. With proper guidance (from me), I can turn him into a diamond in the rough.**

* * *

**To: MadamCoach**

**Not him. I meant the invisible kid.**

**From: MadamCoach**

**H****e's from Teiko - like you. I was actually going to ask if you know of him. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.**

* * *

If anyone had been there with her, they would have all been afraid of her. She jumped up, pushing away her chair from the table, dropping her cookie and shrieking as loud as she could. Her eyes shone and her cheeks flushed. She was jumping up and down, acting like a sugar-high fan girl.

One sentence rang over and over inside her head.

_His name is Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Name is Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Kuroko..._

_Tetsuya..._

In her squealing and jumping, she tripped and hit her head on the chair. But, despite the pain, a smile was still in her face. It was slightly delirious, but more giddy.

She looked at the clock and was a little sad that there was no time to run towards the gym to see the try outs. She blamed that bastard (Hayasaki Mamoru, editor-in-chief of Seirin Gazette) for causing her so much trouble on the first week of class. She missed the tryouts - and Kuroko Tetsuya - because of him.

_But_, she thought to herself, _I'll get to see him tomorrow. I _have_ to see him tomorrow_.

With those thoughts, Konpeito of Seirin High School, Sports Writer of the Gazette was gone and Konpeito of Teiko Middle School, self-proclaimed president of Kuroko Tetsuya fanclub was back.

* * *

_The ginger haired foreigner pouted as she looked at her paper. The long pad was barren. How was she to pass her new article by next Tuesday if her brain won't come up of a proper story__?__ She hated having Writer's Block. It was her one true enemy._

_She tapped her foot and sighed. Even the setting from the rooftop wasn't helping her clear her brain. After that accident where her __new __editor declined her dear work__ and told her to redo her writing style__, her mind just refused to work._

_"Ugh! I hate this!__ I hate this! I want to quit! I can't do this anymore.__" She cried out, throwing the soft copy of her previous work. She shoved away her latest work and buried her face on her arms, softly sobbing. The pressure was finally setting in. She knew that her usual __'story' was insignificant compared to the Sport's section or the Headlines – usually about Sports or something academically won._

_"This is a nice writing." Konpeito's head snapped and all she could do is stare at a young man sitting just a few meters away from her._

_One... two... three..._

_"KYAAAA!" She shrieked loudly, backing away and pointing at the - whatever he is. "G-G-GHOST!"_

_"That's not nice, __S__enpai." The kid deadpanned._

_Konpeito's mouth was open in a silent scream. __She was both shocked and scared. Where on earth did he come from? __But even then, her eyes ate up the underclassman__'s face. He had a pretty face, kind of like a girl's. His eyes were blue – kind of like the sky. His hair looked like it was raked over and over – and wow, it's H-O-T. He was about the same height as her._

"_W-who are you?" She asked, flushing when she met his eyes. "Since when were you here?"_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Senpai." He said. "And I've been here the whole time."_

"_O-oh?" Her face turned a deeper shade of red, dusting herself and picking up the fallen papers._

"_You're from the Gazette club, right?" He asked._

"_Y-yes." She nodded. "Quinn Candace of 3-A. Most people call me Konpeito though."_

"_You write the 'special section' part of the newspaper, right?" His bland tone didn't change one bit. "My friend and I read that. It's my favorite part of the paper?"_

_Konpeito's heart raced. Her eyes blurred. She couldn't help the large smile that stretched her face "T-thank you." She sniffled. "People usually ignore my work and go about with the Sports section."_

"_Ah." She looked up to see Kuroko-san perusing her work. "You're creative, Senpai. Your stories are quite a fresh change from the usual articles in the paper. In fact, it's the only part of the newspaper I read. You shouldn't quit. I would miss your stories."_

_He passed her work back to her. His expression and voice didn't change. In fact, none of his facial muscle moved at all. But in her eyes, with the setting sun illuminating his back, he looked like an Angel sent down from heaven. Her heart started beating fast._

_She smiled at him, the tears falling down her cheeks."Thank you."_

_That was the day she fell in love for Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

**This is the First Chapter of **_**Candy Flavors**_**. Konpeito-chan. Did you get my pun about her name. I'm sure Izuki-kun will have loads of pun for 'Quinn Candy'. If you have any questions, fire it at me. I'll be updating my **_**Rules of Teiko **_**as soon as I can. I don't have any internet – and I'm piled up with my College life. I'm so sorry for those who liked it. But I'm not abandoning it. I swear.**

**Also, please note that just because Pei-chan is Kuroko's self-proclaimed number one fan, it doesn't mean that this will be KuroPei. I'm quite unsure of the pairing myself. And I won't even focus on it yet. This is mostly a fan girl's life – but mostly friendship and family. Thanks.**


End file.
